teamstarkidfansfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Potter Musical
A Very Potter Musical Act I Harry Potter, the legendary "Boy Who Lived", rejoices that he is entering his second year at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry] with his best friend [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ron_Weasley Ron Weasley] and frumpy nerd [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermione_Granger Hermione Granger] ("Goin' Back to Hogwarts"). Headmaster of Hogwarts [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore] welcomes everyone back, skips the Sorting Ceremony and introduces the House Cup Championship, in which a champion will be chosen on behalf of each House ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts#Gryffindor Gryffindor], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts#Ravenclaw Ravenclaw], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts#Hufflepuff Hufflepuff], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts#Slytherin Slytherin]) to fight for the House Cup. The names are chosen out of a magical trophy by Master of Potions [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Severus_Snape Severus Snape], with Harry being chosen for Gryffindor. The other champions are his crush [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army#Cho_Chang Cho Chang] (Ravenclaw), her current boyfriend [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_supporting_Harry_Potter_characters#Cedric_Diggory Cedric Diggory] (Hufflepuff) and Harry's obnoxious rival [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_Malfoy Draco Malfoy] (Slytherin). Hermione voices her concern about the bloodstained history of the House Cup Championship, but no-one can drop out due to the enchantment on the trophy from which the names were drawn. Draco [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Very_Potter_Musical# attempts] to intimidate Harry by claiming that he will transfer to a prestigious wizarding academy on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars Mars] called Pigfarts, but Hermione threatens him and forces him to back off. Meanwhile, Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts_staff#Quirinus_Quirrell Quirinus Quirrell] is secretly conspiring to revive the evil wizard [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Voldemort Lord Voldemort], who is parasitically attached to the back of his head after Voldemort's previous defeat by an infant Harry Potter. They bicker about this arrangement, which causes inconvenience to both of them due to their conflicting personalities ("Different As Can Be"). Harry convinces Herminone to do all his school work for him while he writes a love song intended to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Very_Potter_Musical# win] the heart of Cho Chang. He tests out the song on Ron's younger sister [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army#Ginny_Weasley Ginny] ("Ginny's Song"), while being oblivious to Ginny's own crush on him. Harry, Ron and Hermione use his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_objects_in_Harry_Potter#Harry.27s_Cloak_of_Invisibility Cloak of Invisibility] to sneak off and investigate what the first round of the House Cup Tournament could entail, leaving Ginny alone to lament her unrequited love ("Harry"). Voldemort convinces Quirrell to go out and celebrate the progress of their evil plan instead of grading papers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover that the first round will involve dragons, while also eavesdropping on a conversation by Malfoy that hints at a unrealised crush on Hermione. Voldemort and Quirrel return from a night of drunken escapades, reminiscing on past events and how they have become friends from their time spent (literally) together ("Different As Can Be (Reprise)"). Harry continues to neglect his preparation for the tournament, and is caught completely off-guard when he is forced to face a deadly Hungarian Horntail in battle. With no other choice, Harry summons his guitar and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serenade serenades] the dragon into submission, allowing him to move on to the next round of the competition ("The Dragon Song"). The annual Yule Ball is announced, and Ginny attempts to ask Harry to be her partner. Unfortunately, Harry is dead set on asking Cho and unknowingly rejects Ginny, causing her to run off in tears. Harry plays his song for Cho ("Ginny's Song Reprise (Cho's Song)") but is rejected because Cho has already agreed to go with Cedric, leaving him and Ron as the only two male students without partners. Quirrell relieves Voldemort of his worries surrounding their master plan as the two weigh the pros and cons of their upcoming physical separation. At the Yule Ball, the normally-unattractive Hermione suddenly shows up with a gorgeous makeover, causing Ron and Malfoy to suddenly realise their feelings for her ("Granger Danger"). Harry develops an attraction to Ginny and asks her to dance, leaving Ron to get "drunk" on Butterbeer and fight over Hermione with Malfoy, causing her to lash out at both of them. Harry pulls back from a kiss with Ginny, stating that they cannot be together because of his friendship with Ron. Ginny leaves in tears, and a flustered Harry attempts to regain his dignity by cutting in with Cho, causing him to get into a fight with Cedric. As Harry grabs for a weapon, he touches the enchanted ladle that Quirrel had planted earlier, teleporting both himself and Cedric to a mysterious graveyard. Quirrel appears, killing Cedric with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_spells_in_Harry_Potter#Avada_Kedavra_.28Killing_Curse.29 Killing Curse] and stunning Harry. He uses Harry's blood to complete a ritual that successfully revives Voldemort, who joyfully celebrates with his Death Eaters ("To Dance Again!"). Death Eater [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Eater#Bellatrix_Lestrange Bellatrix Lestrange] arrives to welcome back her master and former lover, and reveals their plan was to use Quirrell as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scapegoating scapegoat] for the murder of Harry. Heartbroken at the betrayal of their friendship, Quirrell falls out with Voldemort and is taken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Places_in_Harry_Potter#Azkaban Azkaban]. Before Voldemort can kill Harry, Harry manages to use the ladle to escape back to Hogwarts, where he exclaims in horror that Voldemort has returned. Act II The wizarding world is in disbelief of Voldemort's return, despite evidence such as Voldemort's new video blog. Meanwhile, Harry is consumed with stress over the situation and ostracises his friends with his self-centred behaviour. Malfoy attempts to mock Harry, but is humiliated once again in front of the student body and vows revenge. Ginny attempts to clarify her relationship with Harry, but he explains (using the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_in_film#Films ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy] as reference) that as long as Voldemort is at large, they cannot be together. As Ginny runs off in tears once more, a disguised Dumbledore summons Harry to his office to discuss Voldemort. Snape reveals himself as an undercover Death Eater and meets with Voldemort, who is in a deep depression following his fight with Quirrell. He brings in Malfoy, who tells Voldemort of a secret entrance into Hogwarts in exchange for a rocket ship to Mars ("Pigfarts, Pigfarts Here I Come...."). Voldemort also makes Malfoy enter into a binding magical contract to kill Dumbledore for him. Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive at Dumbledore's office for the meeting. There, Dumbledore explains the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_objects_in_Harry_Potter#Horcruxes horcruxes] that sustain Voldemort's existence, revealing that he has already destroyed five of the six and giving Harry magical equipment to locate and destroy the last one, which is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. Just then, Death Eaters burst into the office and apprehend Dumbledore. Malfoy prepares to uphold his end of the bargain, but following a pep talk from Dumbledore finds himself unable to strike the killing blow. Snape takes the initiative and kills Dumbledore himself, which so traumatises Harry that he declares he must fight Voldemort alone. Voldemort successfully takes over the Ministry of Magic, but finds that he still pines for the companionship of Quirrell. Voldemort, Quirrell and Harry all lament those they have lost ("Missing You"). Afterwards, a Death Eater informs Voldemort that Hogwarts has fallen, and Voldemort prepares to depart to Hogwarts itself. Ginny finds Harry within Hogwarts and attempts to convince him that he has the power to save everyone; however, Harry is in denial and bemoans the unrealistic expectations and pressure placed on him as "The Boy Who Lived". Ginny reassures him that he is not alone in his fight against evil ("Not Alone"), and he is reunited with Ron and Hermoine. With the help of Malfoy, who has changed his ways, Harry and Ron head to Dumbledore's office to destroy the last horcrux while Ginny and Hermione attempt to contact the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_the_Phoenix_(organization) Order of the Phoenix]. Before parting, Ron apologizes to Hermione for his behaviour at the Yule Ball and the two share a passionate kiss. Harry, Ron and Malfoy discover that the last horcrux is Dumbledore's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zac_Efron Zac Efron] poster, which attempts to turn Ron against Harry by taking the forms of Voldemort and Hermoine and praying on his insecurities. Ron fights off the deception and destroys the horcrux, reaffirming his friendship with Harry. A group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix storm the office, having captured Ginny and Hermione. Snape reveals himself to be a double agent and attempts to save the students, but is struck down by Bellatrix. Just then, Ron and Ginny's mother [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_the_Phoenix_(organisation)#Molly_Weasley Molly] comes to the rescue and kills Bellatrix. With his dying breath, Snape reveals that Harry became a seventh horcrux on the night of his parents' death. Voldemort arrives at Hogwarts and demands the student body turn over Harry in exchange for their lives. Harry realises that he must die to save everyone and surrenders himself to Voldemort, who kills him. Finding himself in a realm between life and death, Harry meets Dumbledore, who explains that Voldemort has inadvertently destroyed his seventh horcrux by killing Harry. Dumbledore sends Harry back to the realm of the living before departing to Pigfarts on the back of Rumbleroar, its lion headmaster. Ron and Hermione rally the remaining students of Hogwarts ("Voldemort is Goin' Down"), their efforts greatly bolstered with the return of Harry. Voldemort breaks through the students' barricade and is shocked to find that Harry is still alive. Harry explains that his act of self-sacrifice has rendered the student populace of Hogwarts immune to Voldemort's magic, and that Voldemort's lack of concern for others will ultimately be his downfall. Voldemort attempts the Killing Curse, but Harry reflects the spell and kills him. The student body celebrate the death of Voldemort, with Dumbledore's will tying up the last loose ends by posthumously awarding the House Cup to Gryffindor and appointing Harry as the new Headmaster. Harry passionately kisses Ginny after Ron gives them his blessing, and all the students leave to throw a party. At Azkaban, Quirrell learns of Voldemort's death and is devastated. However, the last remnant of Voldemort's spirit arrives to make amends with Quirrell, and they joyfully reunite with each other ("Not Alone/Goin' Back to Hogwarts (Reprise)").=